You're No Adventure, You're No Soldier You're a Hero Naruto
by TheTRUEGiantDAD
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, born into the Senju Familiar fought a war as a child. Not trained to be an adventure seeker gold and women, but a soldier. Someone to kill and die when the orders are given. He did just that, he becomes a raging berserker. Swinging a blade far to heavy for men, to cleave the way for his allies. Ironic that he become the sole survivor. Left nothing besides his sword.
1. Chapter 1

**If you Like the story please review, supports us showing this isn't just a waste of time and effort.**

 **So I thought this would be a fun idea, so It'll do better than my other three stories. So if you like or have any form of contact please review and check out my other work.  
**

 **Just a heads up I'm on episode five I think, it's the episode when wolf Liol robs him, haven't even finished it yet.**

 **This is a mature story more then just the fact the shows harm. However, this is fallowing Naruto, not Bell. In this story Naruto, a worthless low life adventure was saved by Hestia. So he stroys is more brutal showing a more savage side. Death, drugs, all the bad stuff.  
**

 **Naruto x Harm**

 **Bell x Harm**

 **Stroy Start.**

"Eina, what did I say." A teenager around sixteen spoke staring down at the shorter girl. Eina Tulle, a human-elf hybrid with light short cut brown hair, ending just slightly above her shoulders. Her eyes a caring bright emerald green. Soft pink lips with a soft face with slight fat on her checks. The girl fresh with the receptionist at the guild, the elf woman just lost her first adventurer.

Maris Hackard, he didn't really know her himself. He only met the girl during the time talking with Eina. So her death didn't bother him. However, he did loss important people in his time. So he understood the pain and suffering she's going through.

She's strong though, stronger then he is.

"But you need to join a familiar!" She yelled starting at the man. The teen himself tall standing near six foot. His body strong, showing that the mass of metal hung on his back. Would be nothing but a feather. His hair cut short, pulled back, shimmering brighter than blood. A standard for the Uzumaki clan. His eyes shimmer a stunning metal purple color. His face slim and strong, the jaw of a man. However, the two whisker marks towned how intimidating look.

Naruto Uzumaki didn't have anyone. He's a solo adventure, no one to talk to, to care for or worry about. The only person he talks with is her, and that's because he's forced to.

Eina even being young, the truth of the world hidden through the happy faces of adventures and her family never saw the brutal reality, but Navie is something she never been. A girl like her is to smart for such a thing.

She knew Naruto only a little, the boy kept his mouth covered by his cloak most of the time, but he wasn't unknown in taverns and inns. Naruto was part of a familiar, was being the keyword. He was ones part of the Senju Familiar, a massive one, one of the largest and strongest now nothing.

It's not spoken of, but wars are still a thing in this world where gods and goddess live with the mortals. The Senju at war with the Uchiha and their allies. Naruto is the last of the Great Uzumaki clan for that reason alone. Sadly the Senju familiar was a family, not a force. Their peaceful ways even at war brought them to an end.

Well, both to the end. No longer stands a Senju Familiar only Naruto remains. A brilliant pyromancer with a Berserker skill thought brought chaos to the battlefield.

He was a demon, willing to do anything for his family. A horrible reality, that he is the last one, even outliving his masters. The pain that must be, the constant thoughts pulling you back to the days of him living in that forest. The one now nothing by graveyards of both the Uchiha Familiar and Senju.

She couldn't image the pain. She cried for nights after Maris, losing his entire family must have been mind shattering.

And in this world of gods and goddess strength is a key, yet rumors are the strongest. Rumors tell how from the mortal standpoint Uzumaki Naruto is the strongest. His skill and what he does proves this, the berserker ability allows someone to grow and grow. Every time they fight, every time they lose and every victory they are stronger, more than just experience.

Yet the horrifying ability is their rage. The only way to best a beserker is to separate their head from their shoulders. They're wild, violent, unstable, dangerous. And on whose mind is fragile and back scared not many gods and goddess remain will to take him in.

"Eina." He said out of the blue, she shirked surprised. He smiled, a dark blush crept to the rookie's checks.

"Thank you for caring for me. I truly am, but I'm not worth it." He said a small and sad smile. With that said he left, without saying anything else.

Leaving Eina to clench her fist and teeth, he was wrong. That damn idiot is lost, lost in his past unable stair forward. And be thankful for the little people willing to help.

Naruto stood his purple eyes glancing at the tower made of red stone. "Kaguya' prison." He mumbled closing his eyes. The truth of this dungeon. The never-ending floors and monsters. All created by two demi-gods. Their mother Kaguya Rabbit Goddess of Magic, lost her mind when they fled from heavens. Giving humans and races her magic.

She went crazy, creating monsters and demons to ravage the earth and slay gods.

The brothers stronger then any other managed to seal her. Forging a never-ending, forever swirling forever build. Forever creating monsters to defend the seal that held the strongest Goddess at bay.

Funny how that the remaining gods and goddess didn't know this fact. Sending their families out to clear the very dungeon. The prison of the very god that turned many into ash.

Shaking his head he started he daily routs. The smaller monsters seeming to ignore him, no not ignore. Run, they ran in fear of a demon that would run chance them down and slaughter them.

He went his way to kill every monster, to kill, kill and kill.

Then he stumbled upon a small group. Three men, a knight, wizard, and ranger. They laughed, tilting his head he wondered what would be so funning. Oh, that's why. A little girl barely ten forced to carry everything besides their weapon and armor. Bleeding from her head, traveling on the ground unable to move.

"Hey." His voice cut harsh through the little trio.

"Wh-" The Rouge never finished, his head severed. The other two couldn't draw or speck. The Wizard cut in two, blood turning his robes red. His buddy, the knight arms laying on the ground.

"Let me look at your eyes when you die." The man born and forged by never-ending struggle and war spoke. His glove becoming read. A flame seeming to spare, until the tower shock by an explosion. Turning the man to cinders.

He stared down, the girl did seem frightened. He said nothing placing his sword on the ground. He took his cloak off. Showing Uzumaki Naruto for what he was. A soldier with no cause. Wearing a leaf green Kimono shirt without sleeves. His little armor covered in dents, rust, and cuts. His body scared, all along his arms, the straight line across his lower neck, she saw the one. The massive one on his chest seems to punch through.

Across his chest some cloth holding that heavy sword. In the center an old headband with the Senju symbol. covered in names. His pants a dark blue color with matching color sandals. His right arm having some type of glove.

"Fire is strange, it's burns everything away. But can also strengthen and cure," Those were his words, the little girl watching the small flame dance around them. She gasped feeling the cut on her forehead heal, leaving nothing. "What's your name little one?" The redhead spoke as she stared.

"I see, I'm Uzumaki Naruto a soldier." The redhead said, grunting. Sitting down with his legs crossed. "Well, not much of one anymore. Since everything I fought for is gone." The man said his eyes cast down. "I gave you my name, it's common kindness to say the same." He said as she yipped.

"Liliruca Arde." She quickly spoke as the redhead just stared. Reaching out, she cowered. "You said you're a what?" She asked as the redhead stared, oh yes. The word soldier isn't that known anymore.

"A soldier is a warrior that gives their life for something greater than themselves, something they hold dear, their king." He spoke as she blinked.

"So, you're not an adventure?" She asked as he shocks his head.

"Not part of a familiar, hard to have one when they're all dead." He spoke getting to his feet.

"I'm not going to bother for answers, the reasons you're down here and your own." He spoke as she blinked, "But you have three choices, fallow me and tell me everything, sit here and die, or wait for the others to come. Your choice." He spoke, returning to his feet. Leaving with the sword strung over his back. Stepping through the stairs, he heard the tiny pitter patter. Behind him, in his shadow, the little girl stands.

The redhead smiled, lifting her up like a little toy. Laughing hearing her squill.

Lili blinking, now on his shoulders.

"You have a story to tell little one." He said as she nodded, and she sang. Telling him her Familiar and how her parents left her.

"I see, you had a hard life little one, but everything will be okay now. I'll protect you, no matter what." His words struck her. Her thoughts told her to ignore every word. But he's not like them, he's a soldier of a king. Something like this is what he was crafted to protect. "We're family now, I expect you to understand what that means." He said patting her head, completely not aware what he just did.

Lili spent the way back smelling his hair, a weird thing, but the little girl had no clue what to do with her new master. Blinking she stared, a small group. A green hair elf mage, an old man wearing thick armor wielding a battle axe. And a young blond girl, her golden eyes following· her master. She glared, the girl didn't note her at all.

"Hmm, I expected someone older." The redhead hummed looking back at the girl in a dress and armor. "I don't recall her name, but she's the Sword Princess. Part of Lokis' familiar, not the Viking one, but the girl." He said as she blinked. "Apparently people are saying she can beat me in a fight." He laughed at that part. "The girl needs ten more years before she could clash with my sword." He smiled at that part.

Lili blinked, her new master is strange. That didn't matter right now, what did was the fact she felt safe. For ones in her life she held someone, she could trust. For ones in her life, she could sleep soundly.

And so she did, using the mess of red hair as a pillow she left the man to struggle alone. After all, that's what people like him do best. Closing his eyes he stepped through the city, his senses helping him avoid anything. The sound, smell and heat of their souls giving him a mental photo.

His mind is racing. His spark, the fire one's embers that was his will ones more a raging fire. The man, he needs someone to live for. He didn't have the strength or want to live for himself. After so long, his whole life spent fighting for his king. He couldn't understand how people could live for only themselves.

And this little girl, his new king, he couldn't care for her. He didn't have a home, he had nothing, but he knew someone who could help. His eyes snapped open. Seeing the face of a shocked elf.

"Eina, what's wrong." He asked, a viger of life in his words. The way he stood, the way he looks, his eyes now filled with life, not sadness and a single wish to die.

"You know where I could find a god, or goddess that would take me?" The redhead asked as she blinked, ones or twice. A hand covering her mouth as she screamed.

"Shush, she's sleeping." Eina, the slightly panicking elf didn't know what to do. First Naruto shows up WITHOUT his cloak on. She can see him, what's he's wearing, what he looks like underneath that old thing. And showing how many scars he truly has.

"Follow me." She whispered as he did just that. The two reaching her privet studies.

"You have a lot of pictures of me." He said seeing the mass, the women nearly screaming covering the little bookshelf. She still blushed, moving her glasses watching the redhead lay the little thing down. His white cloak covering her body as she shuddered from the sudden lack of warmth.

She watched, amazed seeing the blond place a single strange flame in the air, generating a dim light. She took a breath, placing her palm over her heart. She felt so warm.

"So, what happened?" She asked seeing the redhead sitting next to her, rubbing the child's' head like a father would.

"I was doing what normally do, go around and kill everything in sight. Saw three guys laughing about something. They were forcing her to carry everything he owns. throwing rocks and threatening to dock her pay." He started as the woman nodded.

"So I killed them, and freed her." He spoke as she chocked, she never understood, how people, someone kind even when broken could kill so wickedly.

"And you're taking her in?" She asked as he nodded. She smiled, he found his fire again.

"Yep, she has nothing, Like I did when I was born and now," Naruto spoke as she smiled, he saw himself in her.

"And since you don't have a home, friends, a job or anything you need a familiar." Another nod.

She didn't look confident, after what felt like hours she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I can't think of any." She chocked out. She couldn't think of a single god or goddess that would be willing to take Naruto. The city knows his aggressive and brutal personality. He killed people before, he was raised and taught to slay humans, not monsters. And in a time law doesn't truly exist besides familiar law. It became worrisome for them, worried he would try to kill them or their familiar.

The scar. She knew little but a friend. At the end of the war, one Uzumaki and one Senju live. Naruto Uzumaki and Tsunade Senju, where the woman is now, she didn't know. She lived on the sole reason she left her family.

For the Uchiha, even after their victory two Uchiha remain. An old friend and partner of Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke. A child who never fought in the war, for a reason they didn't know. And his older brother Itachi Uchiha, Itachi is the reason they're the last two. The man slaughtered each member shortly after the war. For the reason to test his own skill, to see if he's worthy of being level ten.

The thought made her shiver, a level ten. He must be a monster, then again, that would explain his reason.

The two traveled the world with a small party. Until the Uchiha, his brother in everything but blood stuck his hand covered in lighting magic through his chest.

That scar went to his back, permanently damaging his mapping. It's impossible to read. Why would a god or goddess want an unpredictable beserker?

"I see." The redhead rubbing his neck. He needs a plan. "Hu, well. Is it alright if I leave here for a little bit?" He asked as she nodded. A smile on her face.

"Naruto I told you before. I'll help you, whatever it takes." She said blushing as he blinked, smiled sadly and nodded.

"They say I'm stubborn." He mumbled getting to his feet. "Thank you, Eina, for everything." The redhead said as she blushed. So this who NArutuo truly is. A kind soul who would do anything for a bond. To save someone.

She likes this Naruto.

Xxxxxxx

Tossing a bag of cash the redhead walked through the city. Ignoring the whispers surrounding him, only to notes that people are surrounding him.

"Whatever you're doing. Make sure it's worth it." The redhead spoke not wanting to deal with this right now.

He is surrounded, by a group of teenagers and men alike. All of them looking different from weapons to armor. Yet they all have the same cruel eyes.

"I never expected you of all people to play hero." The 0ldest man spoke, Naruto hummed, he's a level three. The Cruel Ax, the gods called him this for his brutal way of battle with a great ax.

"Hmm? If you have something to say then say it." The redhead spoke despising people who dance around the subject.

"That girl you have in your care now, she's part of the Soma Familia." He said as the redhead stared, taking a step forward he couldn't care less. He stopped seeing a small group stepping in his path.

"Is a girl really this important? From what I saw she was nothing but a pack mule." He said causing them to laugh. He wasn't wrong.

"You're not wrong, but you don't just leave the Familia. That and with those three dead someone needs to be puni-." The group stood shocked, one of their strongest couldn't speak. Blood on the ground and covering the boy's hand. A chunk of flesh between his fingers. Gripping his missing chunk from his throat he fell on the floor.

Steel purple eyes stared down at his dieing form. Staring into his eyes until he drew his final breath. Ending the life of the level three Adventure.

"One down." He said taking his blade in his hand. They didn't stand a chance. A massive swing ripping through them.

The last on the ground, crying.

"Go, go tell whoever your boss is. This Lili is under my protection." He spared a life. The man crying running off. The blood and bodies boiling into nothing but ash and cinder, leaving nothing behind.

Walking through the city, alone, quite. Until the cheers and lively nature of Mama, or Mia Grand. A level six dwarf turning in her weapons for a life of an Inn. The woman behind a counter roaring at her new employees. The hostess of Fertility famous for the massive food and drinks, along with the attractive female employees. The girls all young, a few years younger than himself.

You just had to watch your tongue and hands. Most of the girls level four having experience in killing humans.

"Naruto-Kun!" Two girls yelled seeing him step through the door. The two girls both waitresses. Both being cat people. The one on the left being Arnya Fromel. Arnya a cat girl, having small chestnut ears and tail matching her short cut curling hair. The petite girl wearing her waitress attire, Naruto wasn't sure if she owns anything different. The girl having bright yellow cat eyes always seeming to be up to something. With a bright smile, he showed his own.

Causing her smile yo grow, seeing how seeing him without his cloak in an achievement enough. But a smile, a true smile not one from pity? Now that's a true achievement.

"Someone seems happy." Chloe, a level four assassin spoke in a sly, rather oblivious flirty way. Going as far as hugging his arm, placing it between her modest bust.

Chloe is a cat person just like Arnya, however, unlike her didn't have a petite body. Taller, and a more fit, slim body giving her a slightly larger bust. Her hair a dark purple nearly black color straight cut at her shoulders. Chloe wearing the same outfit. But unlike her cat friend she is more upfront with what she wants, along with a sly and crafty.

She's a pervert too, she loves having a young, strong mans hands across her. And Naruto here is not only attractive. From his interesting, eye-catching hair and amazing eyes, his body strong seeming to chiseled from stone. And being the strongest man in the town is a plus too.

However he's dense as hell, not from his innocent nature, but because he never had a lover, a cush or a relationship beyond friends and family.

"I am. What about you two?" He asked as they both blinked. Naruto is truly in a good mood.

"Better since you're here," Chloe said as the other cat girl just stared, she's really trying hard.

"Alrighty then." He said staring at the girl his eyes he finally stole his arm back.

"I need to talk to Mama," She whines saying how he doesn't have time for a little kitty like her. "I'll pay you back later okay?" The redhead said as she smirked.

"You'll do anything?" A nod as she smiled. "Okay, have fun." She said walking off leaving her and the smaller cat.

"You're the purrfect idoit." The airhead said as the redhead tilted his head, the girl returning to work with everyone else. Leaving a lost redhead, shaking his head he met up with Mama, the women in her thirty or forties. Standing taller than six foot, being amazingly muscles as well. Her hair a dark brown pulled into a long pony-tail. Her outfit a blue dress covered with a white apron.

"Naruto!" The woman yelled hugging the boy. Naruto, like them all, had something dwelling in his mind. And this is a place where people like him can rest in mind and body.

"Hey Mama, I need a favor." The boy said as she stopped. Staring at the boy, something must be horribly wrong to ask for her help Naruto has always been a dense lad. In every way possible. For a shotacon hitting on her whenever she has the chance. To never asking for help, support, advise.

"What is it." She asked completely unaware what was to come, or the familiar watching them.

"Goddess." A soft, quiet voice spoke. A small woman, flat already with red hair and closed eyes hummed staring at one of her slowly rising familiar. Ais Wallenstein, a girl no older than ten in armor and cloth. The girl who reached level two in a single year. The only people capable of this are soldiers. Like the one talking behind them.

The soft blond stared at that very man.

"Who is he?" Loki opened her eyes for ones, showing her tricky nature she was about to speak up. But a soldier heard her.

"Names Uzumaki Naruto." The redhead said as Aria didn't flinch hearing him. Blinking she stared at the redhead with charming purple eyes.

"You need something?" He asked a slight chill to his word. Only for the large owner to slap him.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" She said slowly, the redhead raising an eye.

"If you have something to say, then say it." His one-liner causing people to tense. He spoke those words before blood flew.

"My mother used to tell me stories about the Uzumaki." She said as the redhead looked shocked, opening his mouth to say something, but nothing would ever come.

"Those books she read to you. They're all true," He laughed at that. Yet not a cheerful laugh, but a sad one.

"But I'm no Uzumaki from the books. I just, a soldier without a cause." That is who Uzumaki Naruto is, a soldier without a king to defend, without anything but his blade.

"Naruto let's go." the massive woman spoke, nodding the two stepped outside leaving a blinking sword princess.

"That's Naruto for you," Loki spoke staring where they were. "He's the strongest person here. I'm sure he would give gods run for their title." She said taking a sip of her drink. Ais blinking, this is the first time Loki seemed serious.

"He reached level five in a single year, and that was when he was ten." The room stopped in their celebration. "He is the strongest human, without a doubt. But sadly he's unstable, almost broken I would say. Happen though, when everything you love and care for is cut down in a war he was raised in." Loki spoke as the sword princess still held that stare.

"War? Like the War Games?"

"No, real war. The Senju and Uchiha Familia were massive, they were more family then familia. Seeing how their two gods passed on thousands of years ago. They went to war purely off principle. When we god first arrive Hashirama the God of Nature and Madara the god of Family and brothers formed a city to the far east. Beforehand their subjects taught, during this time of peace Madara found that the Senju forced his people into holes. Not creating true peace. So they left, and a war was fought." A pause to let that sink in.

"The Uzumaki Clan and direct descent to the gods before it was banned for us to have children. They were allies to the Senju fought side by side. Even if it ripped their minds and personalities apart. The Senju were their family and family protects each other no matter what."

"At the end that believes killed them all, the Senju the Uzumaki, the Sarutobi. Leaving a boy with a skill that makes him nearly immortal. Imagen the pain. Waking up buried, burning with the people who fought, slept, ate raised by your side. It nearly broke him." With that, the childhood of Uzumaki Naruto came to an end.

"What happened to the Uchiha Familia?" She asked as Loki hummed.

"Their prince murdered them all. In cold blood, slicing everyone with his blood. Everyone besides his little brother."

"Why would he?" The two Amazon sister spoke this time.

"Many reasons all wrong, well besides the truth," Loki spoke giving them this glare, a glare that told them to shut the hell up.

XXXX

"What on earth do you need?" The woman asked staring at the aggressive boy.

"I took care of a girl now. She's part of the Soma Familia, used as a pack mule and beaten showing signs of slowing down." He said as Mama growled.

"You killed them, didn't you?"

"Of course, only cure for people like them." The redhead said as she nodded. She didn't agree with him sometimes, but men like that deserved a blade to the heart.

"So you need help finding a place to stay right?" Again he nodded as the women smiled. "If she works for me I'll allow her and only her to stay." She said as the redhead nodded. Having the town murder would be bad for business.

"Thank you, I'll do anything to repay this debt." The blond said as the Mama smiled.

"Good, I expect nothing more." And with that their conversation ended. Naruto running back to the guild, to make sure nothing happened since he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**If you Like the story please review, supports us showing this isn't just a waste of time and effort. For the people wondering why I made Madara a god of Family, it was the death of his brothers that drove him down the road. If Tobirama never killed his brother I truly believe everything would be different.  
**

 **However, I was thinking about making him the god of failure seeing how everything he wanted to achieve ended in failure.**

 **Narutos' sword is Guts before the eclipse as for armor thinks of Soul of Cinder just not burnt to mishaps.**

 **So the Time Line is Six years before the start of Denmachi serious, this is a week before floor 27.**

 **So Ages.**

 **Naruto eighteen approaching his nineteen birthday meaning he'll be twenty-four when bell arrives.**

 **Lunorie is sixteen just starting to work.**

 **Chloe fifteen her first year same with Arnya**

I own nothing

Lilruca Arde blinked staring at the two adults. On an imposing and intimidating women standing taller than her hero. Who is standing a little way off, well sitting against the wall. That massive black blade in his lap leaning against his chest. His left hand glowing a friendly orange fire.

"So you're Lili?" The massive women with her booming voice spoke. The girl stiffened expecting something. "Hmm, wish you were a wee bit older, but I can work with her." The woman said as she blinked lost.

"Good," Naruto spoke rising to his feet. Mumbling a cruse as old beaten joints made some gruesome sounds. "Lili, this is Mama, she owns the inn you'll be living in." A nod that she understood.

"But I don't take in freeloaders like red over there." She said as the teen did nothing. Blinking Lili figured he would kill her then and there. "So you'll be one of my barmaids until slacker here finds you a home." She said point again, and insulting the redhead.

"Mama you're cruel." He said as the women slapped the back of his head.

"This is the only way to get through that thick skull of yours." She growled as he laughed at that. She may be violent, but she's the closest thing to a mother he ever experienced. And he's a person that only responds to tough love.

"I thought you said she's a cat girl?" Mama spoke staring at the little brown-haired girl.

"I'm a Pallum." She said softly. The two adults blinking.

"Magic." The redhead said shrugging it off there and then. And like magic ears and a tail grew.

"Cat? That's a dog." Mama said as the redhead shrugged again. Mama shook her head, they need to stop being distracted. "As I was saying. I'll be training you and another girl to handle everything, along with finding an outfit that suits you." She said staring at the little girl.

"Don't worry, one of my workers can't tell the difference between coffee and tea." She said as the two laugh hearing a very high meow in defense.

"What about Soma?" She asked nervously for the answer.

"Pfft I'm a level six and two of my workers are level four. Sweetheart this is the home for misfit girls with hard past like us," she said as the little girl blinked. Two level fours and a level six under the same building. A smile slowly grew, the highest level of the Soma is only three.

"That and you have his protection." The middle-age women spoke as she stared at her hero. A faint blush, bringing his cloak up to his checks. "Is the strongest man, no anything here. Nothing here can defeat him." She said as the redhead smiled.

Lili felt her hate and fear vanish just like that. These people, these adventures are willing to be in danger just for her, for someone they haven't known for more than a few hours. A smile before she stared at the man who saved her, he looked to be in thought.

"Well, I need to get going. So, Mama, I leave her in your hands." He said as she laughed.

"Better than in yours!" She yelled as the redhead walked away leaving them alone. "Alright, brat fallows me," Mama said, and not wanting to enrage the women she followed. The smell of food and drinks still fresh in the air. The warm house causing her to smile.

This is her home now, and she aims to impress her new 'mother.'

"Lili this is Syr." She said as she waved shyly at the human. The girl a few years older, with slightly curly grey hair and eyes.

"Hello." She said rather cheerful.

"Good now that's done with I have a single wish." She said as the two girls blinked. Not knowing what she meant as wish.

"Uzumaki Naruto and I are close." She stared as Lili's eyes widen, her mind raising. No way, it's not possible. No way they're together! Someone like her Naruto couldn't be with this one of a woman! "He's the son I could never have." She said as she let go a breath of relief.

"But, don't fall for him like the rest of my house. A boy like that is in no place for a romantic relationship of any kind." She said as the two nodded. One faking while the other just had no clue what she's talking about.

"Miss who's Naruto?" The other little girl asked lost out of her mind.

"He's a regular here. Can't-miss him, red hair and purple eyes, always looking tired with a sword strapped to his side. The other three girls are head over heels in love with the damn idiot." She said as the shifter growled.

"Take my word of wisbom here kids. Naruto, for a person like him, only death and tragedy follows. It's a curse, it's best for you not to be involved." She warned them, take it or not is really up to them.

Lili stared, ignoring Mamas' words of warning. To stay away from Naruto, how can she? The first person to show her kindness and show her a world outside from that cruel familia? She will help him and she will save him just like he did to her.

"Now let's start." She said as the two nodded. And so they did, with a practice that made soldiers and adventures pale.

XxxX

"Oh!" The god Dionysus nearly yelled, blinking rather surprised seeing who now stands between him and his most trusted mage. Dionysus the closest thing to a prince of the Greek gods. Soft charming features, neck-length blond hair, emerald eyes and a nice white and purple suit. The smell of rich wine always thick with him.

The man being surprised by the fact that Uzumaki Naruto of all people now stands in front of him. However he's different, no longer hidden by a horrible looking cloak, now wearing a nice thick cloth vest black base and a green outline. Dark blue dress-like slacks and a nice pair of boots. He looks more fitting for a gentleman not afraid to protect the girl he's courting. Not the brute slaughtering anything that crosses his path.

"Why would you of all people wish to join my familia, and others, expedition?" He asked tilting his head to the side. He never was given the pleasure, or horror, of meeting one Uzumaki Naruto. Of course, he heard stories of his gruesome and barbaric acts. Yet, people have forgotten that they gods and goddess did far worse than any human.

"I need money." A simple answer, he told the truth in every word, but he knew he's hiding the truly important facts.

"Why?" Again he asked leaning forward.

"Because I willn't let my child work to live." He said as the god blinked.

"Oh, well never would I expect that." The god looking shocked hearing the redheads' words.

"One-night stand?" He asked as the human nodded.

"Oh, how surprising. Tell me, how did she survive until now?"

"Her mother was part of the Soma Familia."

"Oh, you need to money to release her from that familia. Hmm, Naruto I respect your want. You're welcome to come along." He said as her guard wanted to say something, but it didn't matter. Her god wouldn't take her seriously. People will not want this man in this expedition. He brings to much death where ever he steps.

"Thank you." The redhead some truly grateful.

"You're trying to turn your life around Naruto, It would be unkind if I didn't help." He spoke as the blond stared. "We gods have made more mistakes then any race could. It's only right that when someone tries to repay their mistakes to help." He spoke handing the redhead papers of what he needs to know.

Before the redhead had a chance to speak the god answered him. "If you must find a way to repay me. Make sure my guild leaves alive." A nod to the god smiled. Naruto leaving with a smile, that went better then he expected.

"I could use new armor." He mumbled to himself, Mama just crafted some clothing for him. So he wouldn't be walking around in that horrible outfit. He didn't blame her for thinking like that, but it still was annoying.

Stepping into Hephaestus guild workshop he traveled up floor and floor. Buys armor wasn't much of a struggle. The people not caring about his name, but the money and reviews they would leave. Life of a merchant in a sense.

His clothing can be his under armor, acting like a surcoat. Safe from weather along with venom and grazes. So and so on, however, the armor is the difficult part.

Never trust a knight with shimmering armor, for the ones covered in rust, dirt, and dents are those battle tested.

A good code to live by. And here in the higher floors, where he can afford, only glimmering weapons of gold and silver line with gems.

Rubbing his eyes he could find a single shop that can forge armor he would use. Shaking his head Hephaestus is a lost cause.

"Wonder what Goibniu familia can make something worthy of battle." He mumbled stepping out of the swirling tower. And like he hoped the smiths of the north took more pride in forging armor and weapons of war then tickets that flash. Stepping through the working street the smaller guild worked long and hard.

"Morning Naruto." A light daydreaming-like voice spoke as the redhead blinked. Staring to his left he saw the same little girl from yesterday. Her dress now covered in armor with her sword sheathed on her back.

"Sup kiddo." The redhead said patting her head treating her like any other child.

"Naruto? Seems Loki didn't lie about you being more lively." A wise woman' voice broke the two up. Ais looking no different, ignoring her slight messier hair thanks to the Uzumaki.

"Hmm, Riveria." The elf woman attractive like them all. Like every pure elf her light skin flawless in every nature, sharp and slim, her eyes matching. Her hair an interesting green color pulled into a pony-tail with attractive eyes that made you stare. The color is different than any other just like his own.

Like most mages, the women clad in robes hiding her curves.

Riveria is a mage, an elf noble mage who found herself in Lokis guild. The women may be the best mage currently alive. She may be the only person here that could hold her own against Naruto, not for her level but years of wisdom.

The woman having a stern and static look to her.

"Yes?" She asked as the redhead blinked. She thought he's asking her something.

"Oh," An idea popping into his head. "You're taking care of blonde there right?" He asked as Riveria blinked, so this is Naruto. Hu not what she expected, it's not a horrible thing of course, but a war child never was shown to be like him.

"Yes," She said not bothering to say how their relationship is. Naruto is a soldier at heart and mind, they don't lie, but they twist the truth.

"Mind giving me some hints?"

"On what?" She asked not understanding what he wants. Blinking, he couldn't possibly have a child, could he?

"I got a kid and have no clue what the fuck I'm doing." He said telling the women what is happening. He plans on keeping care of her, like a father, yet the closest thing to a father is a man name Jiraiya.

Not the best role model in the world.

"You have a child?" She asked staring at him with pure disbelief.

"Yep." He said pure excitement in his voice. A smile crept across her lips something foreign to many. Not large, not anything besides a small smirk of all things. That explains the vigor of life not seen before, he has something worthy of his live ones more.

A reason to fight, a reason to live and a reason to die.

"I have some, but it'll be too long to say. Writing them down will be easier for us both." She spoke as he nodded. "But if I may Naruto, why are you here?" She asked not seeing him getting a new sword. That slim heavy greatsword is feared for being the life-severing cleaver. A blade forged to slay humans, not monsters.

Shaking her head the redhead finally gave her an answer.

"Dionysus is allowing me to join his guild extradition as a frontline fighter. I thought my armor needed an upgrade to handle the mid-tier or higher floor monsters." He said as she nodded.

"Wise." She said as the redhead nodded. No matter how strong one is having weak or no armor on the higher floors is a foolish idea, unless they have her defensive magic of course.

"Thank you, I tried Hephaestus workshop and her familia seemed more worried about how flashy their weapons are." He said as she nodded understanding what he meant.

"Well, I can vouge for the workers here. They can craft armor worthy of war." She said as he nodded. "To celebrate Ais becoming level two we're here for our own reasons. Meet me here again in an hour or so and I'll have the little list done." She said as he nodded, the two separating. Naruto patting the little girls head, telling her good job.

After that the blond made his way, he had no want to sign a contract at the moment. He had other worries, just a pair of medium armor where he can still move freely and take a hit that's all he needs. And that's what he bought. The armor mainly on his legs, more on his arms to cover his neck than anything. The slight armor plating on his right side. The armor facing what's he's fighting.

After he gathered his new armor and tools to keep it well, he left returning to his meet up. Ais new armor seeming to fit well, the girl choosing a lighter armor than before, with a nice looking pair tied to her hip and a strange metal crown.

"You look nice." The redhead said, Ais blushing a little bit.

"You too." She said as he nodded.

"Naruto if I may." The elf spoke handing him the small note. "You magic how does it work?" She asked as the blond blicked.

"It's old and ancient magic, the original pyromancy style. Using the chaos in one's own soul to conjure a flame." He said his voice slow trying his best to describe this. No one has ever asked how his fireworks. Staring her clearly saw the stare the elf is giving him. It clearly wasn't enough for the mage.

"For one to use this fire you must be connected to nature, yourself and the person who gave the fire to you." He said as she tilted her head.

"Gave it to you?"

"Yes, you don't see this magic often because of what it takes. A glove is needed for us to use fire without chanting." He said removing a glove burning red. "The glove has part of your master, for it takes a small part of their soul, and your own soul to handle our magic to form fire." He said placing the glove one more on his hand.

"It's the Pyromatcies pride and joy, losing it is the worse act we can perform." He said as she nodded. It's fascinating, a mentor giving someone part of their flame, their own soul to their students. For them to craft fire from nothing besides the combination of their soul.

"And your master. May I ask where and who he is?" She asked wanting to know more.

"His name is Laurentius of the Great Swamp. A kind man and magic user that hoped exploring with his flame would bring him a romantic story." He laughed at the words knowing his master. He was no great fighter, but you didn't need to fight to be a great teacher.

"Romantic story?" The little girl asked not seeing her mentors look. The words held sadness.

"Well, are magic is a primitive aspect of it. Meshes poorly with today's culture. So the people of the great swamp weren't that popular. That always suited the old man, he never got along with people and such. He came to this land hearing the story of the dungeon. His master ones told him that pyromancy is the ultimate fantasy We are born in darkness and warmth by fire, but this fire we could never touch. Those who fascination with fire grows and learns to control it in their own hands. So when his master gave his flame to him, those words struck. And he sought out for his ultimate romantic story." Naruto spoke more to the little girl than anything.

His master, his last master was a dreamer by nature. Coming from the west looking for his journey. The man was so kind. Taking a wondering child with no path and teaching him his magic.

Blinking the redhead snapped from his thoughts. The little girl tapping his forehead.

"No, it's fine." He said returning to his feet. Rubbing his face, he spent enough time dwelling in his pass. He has a future now, that's all that matters. "Thanks, dwelling on dark things can kill you." He said mumbling the last part. The little blond just nodded.

"Naruto, I myself will not, but talking to someone. Opening up in a sense may help." She said telling the truth, she respects him for his strength and will to understand that he needs to turn his life around. How he's brave enough to swallow his pride and ask for help.

He paused, closing his eyes he nodded. She's right, he always bottled everything in. Never speaking a word to anyone about his struggle. He already suffered a heart attack ones before, he couldn't get through another.

"Thank you, both of you." He said smiling at the little girl. "For everything." He said as the elf woman nodded. "I'll repay you both someday." He spoke leaving the two alone for the rest of the day. Rubbing his neck he walked through the city one place in mind.

"Chloe." He mumbled stepping through the apartment complex heading for the girls housing. He still owns her, like everyone in that house.

"I have to much work ahead of me." He mumbled knocking on the door waiting. It's her day off and knowing the two cat girls they never did much. They like staying on a couch for the day. Well, Arnya has her own box.

She answered rather quickly. The door slightly opened, her head sticking out. A smile on her cute face she let him in.

"Is that a new outfit?"

"Yea, Mama made it for me. Saying the old one smells like blood." He said not really able to tell anymore.

"You look handsome, that weird shirt was too small." She said with a confident sly smile, stretching her arms the redhead's eyes narrowed at her chest. Frozen the teenager finally connected the dots.

Chloe is a level four assassin, not many know but she is. She can read people rather well. That's what attracted her to the teenager.

She couldn't read him fully, all she can see is the suffering and there is more than just that. That's what bugged her, and when she tried to understand, she managed to break down wall. She fell in love.

She knew he would come, he's a man of his word. So she decided to play with him. So she decided to wear a pair of her panties and that's it.

So, Naruto walking in seeing nearly everything took him by surprise.

"It's hot and I was thinking, that from every day from here on. When you can, you'll be giving a massage until I tell you to stop." She said a smirk laying on her couch. "Well come on I'm waiting." she purred as the redhead plugged his nose, getting control he did what she asked, both in silences. Everything besides the slight purr coming from her lips feeling his hands.

Both in thought.

Naruto, he's truly trying to speck his mind. What he thought of the war, the people, his journey to find something new and the long list of failures and death that fallow in his wake. But it's just not something easy to talk about, and he feared it never will be.

His largest worry is how she would see him after words. War corrupts, even the lovers of peace like the Senju.

"Lower." She mounded as he did just that. His fingers dancing across her lower back.

This is the closest she has ever been with Naruto, she can read the room. It's awkward, not the situation she placed him in, no he came her to talk. And he couldn't find those words.

She's not surprised, he's a soldier, they don't speck their mind to the very upmost point. She planned for every moment, the massage into love making that would last the night.

But not that little thought was shattered, Naruto he's a good man, he truly is. But his fatal flaw being he couldn't find a will to live for himself. That's a scary thought when it came to it.

"You know, the Uchiha were great people." He said as her eyes snapped open.

What? What is he talking about?

"They love more then anyone, more then I did, more then anything. But, their curse, their magic eye a twist gift given by Sasunoo gave them eyes when Madaras' ancestries proved their strength. However they turned on Nemesis. She cursed these eyes, power that can surpass gods. Awoken during a metal wound. The life-threatening encounter, to the person you care most being slaughtered." He spoke, his voice shivering to the core.

"And in replacement hunger for power and hate. They turned on themselves because they lost all their love. Madara and Hashirama become gods through a human proving their power. Hashirama able to control wood. It doesn't sound strange but it made him a god. Madara through the might of his eyes."

"They both were middle children. Both fighting a adults war for they didn't know why. The two met without knowing who they were and become friends. They drempt of peace, where their clans could live in peace. Years went by, the two fighting like any soldier. But then, Tobirama, Hashiramas' older brother sliced through Madaras' last sibling. Killing the boy through blood loss."

"Even achieving their dreams, forming a single Familia, however the words of the Senju is greater then Uchiha they fought. Following Madara, they left them behind. And Hashirama killed Madara at the end, years later he took his own life for killing his only friend. I didn't learn from their mistakes. And such the Prince of the Whirlpool lead each member of his familia to their death. Because I couldn't learn how Hashirama failed in the end."

Her eyes remained wide, Naruto tried to make peace between the two familiars, twisted into believing the Uchiha. Those consumed by their hate, twisting their words to lies he leads them in. And they slaughtered each and every thing burning the Senju forest to the very ground.


End file.
